jforcefandomcom-20200215-history
J-Girl
JGirl is one of the members and founders of the band J-Force. Bio JGirl, or Joana Peres, is a 15 year old girl who lives in Castro Verde, Portugal, with her parents and younger sister. She wants to become a professional Dj or composer or lyrics writer. Her favorite bands are ABBA, AFI, Gorillaz, Queen, The Beatles, Arctic Monkeys and Metallica. The beginning She jumped in the music business when she was 12 as an indie Dj, producing simple tracks using Music Maker JAM and illustrating them as she wanted. She would later publish them on her Youtube channel, under the name of Joana Peres. Her dream was to gain visibility and fans, so she could become a professional musician. JGirl has always had a wide taste in music. Her first songs were Electronic and Dubstep, but today there are also Rock, Metal, Hip Hop, Drum and Bass, EDM, House, Trap, Chiptunes, some experimental Soundtracks and other genres. Her channel didn't have a lot of success, since it barely passed the 20 subscriber mark. She told her best friends about the idea of making music using no instruments. J.Happy, who loves metal music, started giving some tip and advice about he creations He sometimes would say that he loved a song, other times, he could call it trash. JGirl appreciated this criticism and his friend's support. J.Happy shared with JGirl a great passion for swords and guitars, they even make a guitar as a school project, not that it ever worked. He had a black Fender guitar and learned some riffs like Smells Like Team Spirit, from Nirvana, but he never composed. In the beginning of the summer of 2016, he travels to Italy in order to get a new guitar, so he lends his Fender to JGirl for a year, so she could learn some basics. Whispers Later that year, in October 2016, she gets inspiration and creates her first Heavy metal song, as a birthday present to J.Happy. Due to the low quality of the vocals volume that they can't fix, and in lack of better ideas, the song is called Whispers. The two friends find an abandoned haunted studios and record the videoclip for Whispers, in which JGirl plays the rhythm guitar and the drums. They won a money prize for best video in the year local movies contest, 100Cenas. This video is published on JGirl's Youtube channel and gets more than 100 views, which is not a lot, but is still way more than the usual 30-view label. J.Happy invents a name for this duet, J-Force. Galartical In 2016, JGirl releases her first album, Galartical, which is a some of the words Galactic and Arctic. The songs had frosty textures and cutting grooves, or spacial atmospheres. This album includes one of the first tracks ever made by JGirl, Rocking With Shiny Stars, and it has a mixture of genres such as Dubstep, (and Brostep), Rock, ElectroPop and House. It was labeled 2017 and had some success when released on Drooble. The 9th track, Quake Of The Sky got a review and Cosmic Ascent was set as one of JGirl's best songs. Keyboard In 2017, JGirl gets her own synth keyboard as a new way to make music. That way, she would have a better notion of the notes, and could compose more easily, with access to a lot of sounds. However, she can't compose very well on a keyboard, so she settles on learning some songs, like the Chiquitita piano solo by ABBA, the Air suite by Bach or Hey Jude by the Beatles. She and J.Happy think about trying to play the Bohemian Rhapsody together, but they never do. JGirl's other friends, Tagap, FlyPT, Jotac, KevinStar also had a passion for music, so she decides to include them in the J-Force project. Game Soundtrack project On the summer vacation, FlyPT asks JGirl to create a soundtrack for a shooter videogame he was developing. Tagap was in charge of the logos and some textures and J.Happy was ordered to do the plot lines and design some characters on Blender. JGirl had never tried soundtrack genre but she came up with March Of The Centuries less than a month later, and it had some success, even though it wasn't published on Youtube, only on Soundcloud. The game never got finished, only a sample was made. JGirl tries some more soundtracks and she creates another one, less violent, Pegasus First Flight, and an experimental horror one, Agony, that didn't have a lot of success. = Years Of Wrath Still that year, on Halloween night, the band creates their second videoclip, Years of Wrath, filmed at the streets of Castro Verde and later at FlyPT's place. JGirl plays the Dj role at the rehearsing session, and turns into a vampire after drinking the cursed lime juice. This video is a match for the homonym song composed by JGirl, with guitar riffs inspired by Metallica, and a guitar solo. This video was much harder to produce than Whispers, however, it didn't gather as much attention, since it was not publicly shown on a contest. Game Over JGirl released her second album in the end of 2017, after being working on it for about 2 years. GAME OVER is its name, and it has vintage-stylized chiptunes, 8 bit and glitch hop songs, but also a Pop song as a tribute to the rising game PokemonGo!, an experimental house, Dubstep and electronic. The picture cover was made by her in Paint, but it was meant to be simple, like the games corresponding to the kinds of music in it. This album and Galartical are both available for free on Soundtrack, Drooble, and freely downloadable on JGirl's personal website. Today On 2018, nothing has been published on Youtube, but Soundcloud and Drooble belonging to JGirl are rising. She has been working on her upcoming albums, Guetto, a collection of various sub-genres of Hip Hop, and Blue Spheres, the Drum and Bass album. Category:Members